


Mr. Fairy's Gift

by lazura234



Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [9]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 魔法使いの約束 | Mahoutsukai no Yakusoku | Promise of Wizard (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Crossover, Flowers, Gen, Magic, One Shot, does not follow story but i just want to say happy birthday to malleus, friendship?, malleus' pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: Layla gives Mr. Fairy a gift.(Twisted Wonderland and MahoYaku crossover)
Series: Prefect Stuck in Wonderland [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730464
Kudos: 9





	Mr. Fairy's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Twisted Wonderland or MahoYaku, they are owned by their respective companies. I only own my ocs.

“Ah, Mr. Fairy.” 

“Hm.” 

The witch held a bright smile on her face.

“I have something to give you.” 

She raised her hand and made a swish like motion.

The motion soon made a small gift box appear.

Floating before the young witch. 

“I heard from Senior Lilia that your birthday is arriving, but I wanted to give you your gift early.” 

“A gift?” The wrapped present landed on my hand the moment I reached out for it.

It was a white gift box bearing a green ribbon. 

“Yes.” The witch placed a hand on the back of her head, making a sheepish expression. “I wanted to give it to you the day of, but Sebek kept pestering to open it for any sharp objects.” 

“I see.” I raised the box a little, a sound of glass clinking echoed from the box.

I trailed my gaze over to the witch, who nodded. Saying that its okay to open it. 

Without words, I used my magic to unwrap the present which revealed a glass bottle filled with herbs and flowers I don’t recognize.

A fresh scent escapes from the bottle cap. 

“This?” 

“Its a small jar of potpourri.” The witch explained, “Made with herbs and flowers grown from my world. The scent it gives off comes from a nearby river I used to play at when I was little.”

“Did you live in the woods?” The witch shook her head. 

“I lived in the mountains. With little flowers and grass growing, however thanks to my mother and my magic, we created a garden that allows us to cultivate flowers and herbs from other countries.” 

“Cultivating flowers. Perhaps...you would be interested in visiting the Valley of Thorns one day.”

I can see the interest her eyes.

It gleamed bright.

“I raised roses in the Valley of Thorns. If you ever wish to visit, I can make arrangements for you to see them.” 

“Roses from the Valley of Thorns.” 

She resembled a child.

Eager to see something new.

“I would love to!” 

As the witch eagerly talked about roses...I continued to watch her expressions.

Constantly changing.  
  
However, if I had to admit one thing, the witch’s smile is quite radiant. 

And. 

“Please tell me what varieties of flowers you have in the Valley of Thorns, Mr. Fairy. I would love to hear about them.” 

“As you wish.” 

I am quite fond of seeing her peculiar smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Decided to change Tsunotaro's nickname to Mr. Fairy due to Layla noticing that he has magic similar to fairies. 
> 
> Also I've never mentioned it till now but like the other one shots and main story, Layla's relationship with the cast of Twisted Wonderland are really up to you guys :"D can be taken as either platonic or romantic.
> 
> ~~Though...let's not forget Layla has a one-sided crush on the wizard that is oozing with ikemen appeal[(Mithra).](https://mahoyaku.fandom.com/wiki/Mithra)LOL.~~


End file.
